


The Scottish Witch

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round Three [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beta Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Complete, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Omega Rowena MacLeod, One Shot, Pining, Pointless, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sam Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Sam Winchester Has a Crush, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Every day, Rowena comes into the coffee shop Sam works at, and flirts with him. But Sam thinks she's just playing, because why would an attractive omega like her want a beta when she could have almost any alpha out there? It's a good thing that his best friend Charlie is there to push him into action, or else the pining might get so bad the place exploded.





	The Scottish Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fluff, how I missed thee.
> 
> This, as you may have noticed, is my very first Sam/Rowena fic. I love the ship, but have yet to get around to reading or writing any. So, here's my first plunge. Hope it turned out well. ^_^
> 
> The Bingo square I used for this fic was **Coffee Shop AU**.

Sam sighed as the bell above the door jingled. It was one o’clock, on the dot, so he knew exactly which customer had just entered the coffee house he worked at to help his brother.

“Tea time once again, Rowena?” He asked, trying to not sound sarcastic. Dean and his brother-in-law Cas would definitely yell at him if he insulted one of their regulars.

“Oh, it’s like you know me, Sam,” the redhead replied cheerily.

“The usual?” Sam asked, even though he already knew the answer. The Scottish witch from next door was a creature of habit, at least when it came to her daily order.

“Of course,” she said, winking at him. He rolled his eyes when she turned around to sit in her usual seat. She was always flirting with him, but in an almost mocking way. She was an omega, and could have just about any alpha on the planet, so why bother with a boring beta like Sam? He sighed again as he punched a hot herbal tea and two scones into the register.

“The other redhead here yet?” Charlie asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen. Sam nodded, and his friend grinned from ear to ear.

“It would take an apocalypse to make her miss ‘tea time’ at this point,” Sam said as he put the water for her tea on to boil.

“You should ask her out,” Charlie suggested, as she always did.

Sam blushed and shook his head vehemently. “I’m a beta, there’s no way she’d say yes,” he answered, as he always did.

No day would be complete at I Need You, Coffee without Rowena MacLeod showing up for tea at one, or Charlie and Sam arguing back and forth over the beta’s crush. The fiery omega owned a Pagan store right next door, and had made it a habit for the last year to come in each day to torture Sam by pretending to flirt with him, Sam was certain. The delicious scones were most likely just an added bonus. But no matter how many times he explained this theory to Charlie, the bubbly alpha just scoffed at him.

“She’s totally into you, Sammy,” Charlie tried again. Hundreds of days of this exact same thing, but still she kept trying.

“She’s just making fun of me by flirting,” Sam explained. “She’s evil, and likes to mess with me. You probably have more of a chance with her than I do.” He plated the two scones, cranberry today, and got the cup out for the tea.

Charlie let out an over-exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes. “Sam, you’re a total genius, so how can you be so freaking stupid?”

“Hey,” Sam objected to the insult, but Charlie just ignored his protest.

“You’re always saying she’d never date you, never want you, yadda yadda yadda, yet never even once have you just tried asking _her_. Did that thought really never occur to you?” Charlie brushed some hair from her face, leaving a long stripe of flour across her cheek. Sam normally would’ve pointed it out, but he didn’t feel like it at the moment.

“I…” Sam tried to argue, but slumped when he realized Charlie was completely accurate. “I’m scared,” he pouted.

Charlie barked out a laugh before putting her hand over her mouth. “The big beta moose, scared of a little bitty omega with an accent? Your brother’s gonna have a field day with this one.”

Sam’s eyes went wide in shock. “Don’t you dare tell Dean, or so help me, Bradbury,” he threatened, but the alpha just laughed it off.

“Ooh, I have blackmail material, makes me feel all powerful now,” she teased.

“Fine, I’ll do whatever you want, if it means you won’t tell my brother about how much of a wuss I’m being,” he ground out. “Slaveboy for a month at the Moondoor LARP? Marathoning The Lord Of The Rings and The Hobbit? New action figures? Name your price.” Sam knew for a fact that if Dean even heard even a whisper of his unrequited crush, he would quite possibly literally never hear the end of it. Sadly, he would fully deserve it too, because he spent almost four years teasing Dean about his damn mutual pining going on with Cas before they got together.

“Oh god, I’m not being as pathetic as Dean, am I?” He asked as the thought hit.

“Oh, no way Sam. That was full on painful to watch by the end. You’re just… kinda pathetic?” Charlie answered. “Diet pathetic? All the mooning with less me wanting to throw up?”

“Gee, thanks,” Sam said sarcastically, right as the kettle began to whistle to let him know the water was done.

“Perfect timing,” Charlie pointed out. “Hottie omega’s tea’s done, so you can take it out to her and then ask her out. Two birds, one stone.” She grinned so big it looked unnatural.

“Nuh-uh,” Sam said as he put the tray together.

“Hmm, Dean’s supposed to be here in an hour or so, right? I wonder how he’ll react to this latest bit of juicy gossip?” Charlie gave him an entirely unbelievable expression of innocence, and Sam knew he was screwed.

“I hate you,” he muttered, to Charlie’s delight. He grabbed the tray and made his way out to the fluffy loveseat in the corner that Rowena always chose. Might as well get this rejection over with quickly.

“Here’s your order,” Sam said politely as he put the tray down on the little coffee table in front of Rowena. “The milk’s in the little blue jar.”

“Oh, you are a dear, taking such good care of me like this,” she cooed. “Definitely my favorite part about visiting this establishment.” She was laying the fake flirting on pretty thick today, and Sam couldn’t help but blush.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Sam replied softly.

“Do what?” Rowena asked, genuinely confused now.

“Play up the whole flirting routine with me. I’m sure you have a ton of alphas beating on your door for dates, so you don’t have to humor me,” he said, slumping down even more from disappointment.

“Oh Samuel, why would I need to humor you when you’re the one I wanted in the first place?” She asked, forgotten tea steaming in front of her.

“Wait, what?” Sam asked, not sure if what he’d thought he’d just heard was real or not.

Rowena chuckled, and Sam thought that it sounded so perfectly her. “Do you really think I would spend so much time flirting with a gigantic beauty like you if I didn’t intend to keep you all for myself? I do have a successful shop to run, as well.”

“Wait, so all that time, you were serious?” Sam still couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. It had never been unrequited?

“Sweetie, just be thankful you’re pretty,” she teased, patting him on the hand. “Now, I believe this is the part where it’s customary for the man to ask the woman out on a date?”

“Yes, of course, I…” Sam said, flustered beyond repair. “Uhh, will you go out with me?” He asked clumsily.

“Why, I thought you would never ask,” she said in fake-shock. “My store closes at seven, if you’d like to get a bit of dinner?”

“Yeah, that… that’d be great. Thanks. I can’t wait.” The excited beta tripped over his own feet at least three different times on his way back to the counter. Rowena watched him the entire way, and she smiled and waved with her fingers when he finally made it.

“You know,” Charlie said behind her hand as Sam leaned against the counter, still a little dazed. “I hear ‘Charlie’ is a great name for a pup.”

Sam just rolled his eyes, too happy to actually be annoyed.


End file.
